Cyclone 43
Cyclone_43 is a member within the UTC that is known for founding and to this day, leading the 234th Regiment. He has also been a notable field officer in multiple combat engagements such as those during the Spookyfest Campaign 2016 and as an honorable fighter during the Annexation of the Midlands. Before his time in the 234th Regiment, cyclone_43 served under the 93rd Regiment. Cyclone_43 joined the 93rd Regiment in late January of 2015. During his time there GunOverdose gave him not as hard of a time for the PR of cyclone_43's streams (~10 people twice a week). However GunOverdose gave cyclone_43 the nickname for of Romeo and telma100 the nickname Juliet because the two of them did not pick up drink 2's right (and throw out splash 2's) before the first ingame event of MineZ 2. Surprisingly (not) cyclone_43 and telma100 refused to do so. A few days laters cyclone_43 and telma100 left the 93rd Regiment to make there own clan Romeo and Juliet Trading Inc. After leaving MineZ 2 cyclone_43 returned in MineZ at the end of May 2015 with some friends. At the end of summer cyclone_43's friends stopped playing MineZ and he requested to join the 93rd Regiment once again with GunOverdose once the sport he was playing was over. Cyclone_43 rejoined the 93rd and stayed there for 10 months before creating the 234th Regiment of Whitehaven with Jamwizard2. Notable combat engagements cyclone_43 has been involved with include: * Spookyfest campaign 2016 * Annexation of the Midlands * Paluster 2016 * Alt War * Icaruis War * Grimdale 2017 * Midlands 2017 * Frostbain 2017 (Video) * Spookyfest 2017 (Legion D'Honneur) Cyclone_43 has been part of the general staff in the army of observation, and is credited with having tactical and strategic insight as well as following Company Chivalry. Cyclone was Chief of Staff for the Army of Observation for a short week in which Irish told cyclone_43 You can solve problems without brute forcing them. However cyclone_43 didn't understand this and assumed he was supposed to negotiate a peace treaty, which apparently he wasn't allowed to do. In his time as Chief of Staff he created multiple documents on potential hostiles and plans to counter attack as well as attack these hostiles. Around the First of may, 2017 Alice the killer plotted a coup to get cyclone kicked out of the UTC. I would write a short summary of the events, but honestly my grammar is absolute shit. Here's Irish's analysis of the event. Around May 20th 2017, cyclone_43 went on a mission to get Alice back. He told Irish of his decision, to which Irish said to run away from her and that "You'll see when you become Directory". Cyclone, sick of Irish hanging directory in front of him like it was a prize for doing everything Irish said, said fuck it, and took a leave. Cyclone then proceeded to hangout with Alice 5-8 times in real life. There was indeed sexual interaction, but no fucking (almost though). During the time cyclone had been hanging out with Alice she had also been talking to ex-company member ObliviousBob. At first she told cyclone she wasn't sure who she wanted to be with. A few days later Alice told cyclone she was no longer talking to Bob, because they got into a fight over how far their "relationship" would go. Later while hanging out with Alice cyclone noticed that she was messaging a Kyle J, Bob's real name via snap chat. Cyclone called it out, to which Alice made some bull shit story how it was someone else. After that night, cyclone stopped hanging with Alice, and came back to the UTC. While cyclone was on leave Fercho_ was the regimental Captain for the 234th Regiment of Whitehaven. In this time period Fercho_ decided it was best for the company if the regiment became a line regiment. Upon cyclone's return and hearing of this, cyclone suggested the 234th and the 111th amalgamate into one regiment, the 501st, coincidentally it would have the last of the clones in it (Minus Rhine and Butter, the final graduates). The regiment is a militia regiment, acting much like Task Force Chester. At the end of June, 2017, Cyclone_43 wanted to kick recruit godlikespie for a not fitting in, leaking Intel (which he didn't do), sexual harrassment, and disrepecting leaders. When Cyclone said they should kick him Joe and Ferch agreed. Cyclone wanting to court marshal someone suggested the court marshal godlikespie and then kick him. Which cyclone later turned into killing godlikespie and two of his alts. Cyclone received a lot of flak for this, which he did deserve, because killing godlikespie and his alts was retarded as all hell. Gun, looking for good men recruited godlikespie, who currently (August 2017) is a Co-Leader of the 93rd. Cyclone, along with the 501st regiment of Al Hasa were involved in The Gentle Man's Conflict. In which Dawn Brigade surrendered to the 501st, and payed the 501st one smite 4 knock back 1 book and a sharpness 5 book. Shrauger made a video describing cyclone, the can be found here.Category:Company Member Category:Regimental Officer